


Breakdown

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Cumshot, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're stuck midway between Denver and Seattle, no escape in sight for hours, and Toshiya's nerves are wearing very thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beekeepercain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/gifts), [jrock_kodama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jrock_kodama).



> What happened in the time when Dir en grey's bus breaks down?  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "We Can Fly" by Cafe Del Mar

Toshiya sat inside the bus, his head leaned back against the headrest on the seat he was currently occupying. This whole thing had been so much of a disaster. The trip from Denver to Seattle just wasn't going right at all for them. First, they'd ended up leaving later than planned, Die nowhere to be found. When they finally did find him, of course, he was at the bar down the road, having himself a bit too much fun. When they finally did get going, things just kept getting fucked up.

The air conditioner wouldn’t turn off and the bus' shocks seemed to be going out, the whole thing bouncing along the road rather obnoxiously. And then they'd all been at one another's throats because they were stressed out and tired. Kaoru had already told off Die and one of the staff members. To top it all off, one person ended up with food poisoning, and Die had quickly followed suit to the horrible things they were doing by doing them himself, all of which set Toshiya on edge and left him feeling rather disgusted.

But they'd eventually stopped and gotten a variety of things to take care of both people, aired the bus and given everything a good clean-down before starting back out again. 

Now... four hours later, they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, the bus completely broken down. The driver couldn't seem to fix it, even with the repair guys on the line, and there were no more buses anywhere near them that could come and replace this one. Nora had just had to call it in that they were going to have to cancel, the ETA on even the tow truck three hours out and a van to get them in hours behind that.

So, for now, Toshiya sat on the bus, a headache wearing at his nerves and frustration boiling deep inside him like it hadn't all tour. He'd been upbeat, chipper even... until now. And now, he had the worst frown on his face, even the pistachios he was currently popping open and devouring doing nothing to alleviate the whirlwind of emotions rushing through him. He tossed a handful of shells into the trash, dusted his hands off, and put the bag back into his overnight bag, keeping them from other people's prying hands for the time being. 

He settled back and crosses his arms tightly over his chest, staring out the window. Rolling his shoulders a bit, he pulled his sunglasses up and rested them on his head, squinting out across what looked to be perhaps a field of some kind of grain. Dull... nothing moving... not even any farm equipment to keep them entertained. "This blows," he finally huffed out, not caring if anyone was even still around to hear him, most of the people with them milling around outside. But outside was cold... and Toshiya didn't like cold.

A slightly scratchy voice spoke up from somewhere behind him. "It does." A huff of a laugh and then Kyo appeared beside him, bundled up in a blanket, looking for all the world like he was going to freeze into a human popsicle at any moment. "I'm freezing and there's not a damn thing that's gonna fix that."

For a few moments, Toshiya just stared at the other and then he pushed the arm rest of the chair up so that there was nothing between him and the empty seat. "Come here." He sighed and then shook his head. "No sense in you freezing to death if I can stop it."

Kyo regarded him for a few moments and then stepped over Toshiya's bag, moving the blanket around and then, finally, settling into the seat next to him. There were a few awkward seconds of hesitation and then Kyo was pressed against his side, the blanket over both of them.

The vocalist's body was like ice and even as he moved against Toshiya, the bassist could feel him shivering. "Shit, Kyo... you weren't kidding." He slid his arm around the other and then went about tucking the blanket in so that they'd trap their combined body heat. They sat there for a few minutes, Kyo only heating up just a tiny bit and when Toshiya looked at him, his lips were a bit blue. Frowning, he shifted enough to start trying to rub at Kyo's arms and then his thighs, moving around him worriedly as he worked. "Are you breathing okay?" he asked softly.

Kyo nodded once, his eyes following the bassist's every move. A few more minutes of that passed them by and finally Kyo murmured, "Can we maybe lie down? Just... other parts of me are cold and I doubt you want to be rubbing them."

Toshiya laughed and then moved so Kyo could lie down if he wanted, flipping up the last armrest. "It's not the most comfortable thing, but... it'll work." Once Kyo had lain down, Toshiya scooted onto the seats beside him, really grateful these were larger than average seats so he wasn't chancing falling off in the floor. He tucked the blanket back in around them, trying to figure out what to do with his hands. Eventually, he gave up and slid one arm up to use as a sort of pillow, the other going to rest on Kyo's hip, his warm hand sliding just under the edge of the vocalist's shirt to warm the cold flesh beneath. He pressed himself close, knowing Kyo needed the warmth and not bothered by the idea in the least.

Nearly half an hour they lay there, Toshiya moving his hand every once in a while to warm a new area. He had slid one leg over Kyo's own, pulling the vocalist closer even in that manner, completely unfazed, even when Kyo's hips shifted slightly and he could feel the press of the other's half-hard cock against him. Neither said anything about it, Kyo mostly remaining still, though sometimes he'd start to drift off to sleep and his hips would press closer of their own accord and he'd jerk himself awake, huffing out an annoyed breath, but nothing more.

The last time he did it, he didn't quite get himself fully back awake until he was actively pushing his hips against Toshiya, the press insistent and nowhere near as accidental as the others had been. When he finally did snap out of it, he let out a little grunt and abruptly pulled back, hissing out, "Shit."

Toshiya slid his hand from where he'd been warming Kyo's back to his hip once again and just held him there, moving so he could look Kyo in the eye. The vocalist didn't look ashamed or even fearful, though he did look a bit apologetic. "Mmm... you always like this with the people you use as space heaters or... am I a special case?"

Kyo visibly swallowed, raking his teeth over his lower lip for a moment before he finally returned, "Special case."

The bassist gave him a little smirk and then moved closer to Kyo, pressing him up against the back of the seats, his hand sliding down and firmly squeezing Kyo's ass. "In that case..." he left it at that as he pushed his hips forward, slowly grinding them against Kyo's own. He could feel the press of the vocalist's arousal sliding over his own slowly hardening cock and he just let himself go with it.

Neither said a word, though Kyo's arms held him close and eventually he pressed his face against Toshiya's shoulder, grunting into it as he began to jerk his hips forward a bit quicker. Within minutes, Kyo was so worked up, he was nearly straining toward Toshiya, his body quivering with how much he wanted, little huffs of breath leaving him as he worked himself against Toshiya's now fully hardened cock.

Toshiya let out a groan of frustration, his hand sliding over Kyo's hip and then holding him there as he slid his hand between them. For a moment, he groped at Kyo's dick through his pants and then he slid his hand up, taking hold of the sweats the other was wearing and tugging them down until his arousal was bared to him. His hand slid around his length and gave it a few good strokes before he let go and began to fumble with his own pants. 

Kyo's hands joined his and then swatted Toshiya's away, opening his belt and then unfastening the various buttons, finally moving the material out of the way and then shoving his underwear down, his hand slipping inside his pants to help him free his cock from the confines. Once he had him free, he took him in both hands, twisting his hands as he stroked him, giving him an evil look when the bassist let out a completely unrestrained moan.

Eventually though, he let go and tugged the other back against himself, his hips starting to buck again, soft grunts leaving his lips as he moved.

But Toshiya was too worked up for that to work in such a position anymore. He wanted more leverage, more friction and he wanted to be able to go at him harder than he could like this. Sliding his arm around Kyo, he moved them once more, this time pressing the other down against the seats, making sure he wasn't pushing any of the seat edges into anything overly painful. Once he had him situated, he straddled Kyo's smaller frame and then slid down, his cock pressing right alongside Kyo's as he laid himself over him. A pleased sound issued from him as he began to move, his hips jerking, the friction sincerely more significant this way. Yes... this was what he'd been looking for.

Beneath him, Kyo moaned, his hands coming to rest on Toshiya's ass as the other rutted against him. He let the little grunts of pleasure fall from his lips and he bucked back up against him as he saw fit.

Toshiya's pace grew more frantic, the covers falling down around his waist as he basically fucked his cock against Kyo's body, his arms trembling from the effort he was putting into the whole thing. "Fuck," he barely breathed out before he was just rocking his hips rather than thrusting, the warmth of his release spurting up over Kyo's exposed abdomen.

Kyo slid his hand down between them, his fingers going to lightly stroke over Toshiya's length before he slicked his hand with the mess the bassist had just made and wrapped it around his own cock, jerking off quickly, his hips arching up hard off the seats, even with Toshiya's weight on him. His back and neck arched, a strangled cry escaping him as he worked himself quick enough that the sound of him beating off could have been heard anywhere in the entire bus. And then, abruptly, he stopped, his hand cupping over the tip of his cock as he came, powerful spurts hitting his hand until he was done. 

Slowly, Kyo relaxed back against the seats and then panted out a bit of a laugh, holding up his hand and then staring up at Toshiya. "There's more than one way to get warm..."

The bassist grinned down at him, reaching to grab some napkins from the last place they'd eaten at, tossing Kyo a few and then mopping up their combined mess off the vocalist's body. "I vote... this is how we always get warm. From now on it's our secret why we'll be sweaty, sated, and heated while everyone else is shivering their asses off."

"That's an idea I can get behind," Kyo returned, tossing the dirty napkins aside and then pulling the blanket back up around them. "But for now... warm naps are in order."

"I couldn’t agree more."

**The End**


End file.
